A Secret Shared
by deppdependant
Summary: Mort Rainey and his best girl Friend since college host a private, secret party for their amorous spouses or at least that's what Christina thought...


**A Secret Shared**

**By Sarah H.**

**Note I do not own Mort Rainy nor Secret Window, all other character and story line is of my creation**

_A party_, we had been planning a party ever since the day we found out about what was going on between the two of them, what was going on behind our very own closed doors. This _party_ that we were planning was going to be a lot of work, something that involved a lot of preparation and a lot of cleaning up afterwards. But even though we knew all of this we both agreed that it was something that was necessary to be arranged.

**Why go through all of the trouble?**

The answer to that is simply, really it is. Our _party_ wasn't just any regular run of the mill get-together, oh no, instead this was going to be the highlight of our lives. But the most important part was that it would be the_ last_ highlight theirs.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Mort, a very close best friend of 15 years questioned.

I nodded, shifting my gaze to his setting of the table. "Of course, what would make you think other-wise?" I replied.

"Well, first of all you're starring at that knife in your hand like you don't know what in the hell to do with it." He laughed and came towards me, extending his arm out as though he would strip the knife out of my grip. I pulled away so that the utensil was out of his reach and set it back onto his kitchen counter.

"I'm sorry. I do know what to do with it, I'm just preparing myself that's all." I released a shaky sigh.

Mort took hold of my hands and brought them up to his chest. "You'll do fine, Christina. Just think: no more lies."

"No more lies." I whispered.

"That's my girl." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"How about you?" I asked, "Are you ready?"

He shrugged and pulled away. "More than I'll ever be. Let's just say I'm ready to get this shit done and over with, I want this bitch off of my back."

"Me too." I agreed, cringing at the thought of my husband making love to another woman, let alone my best friends wife. By the look on Mort's face I was almost certain he couldn't agree more. He had to be thinking something at least remotely the same. After all, best friends do think alike.

Once we had everything perfectly set into place, we walked through our plan of action again to make sure no accidents would be made. For this kind of _party_ you can't have anything go wrong because if you do the _guests of honor_ could escape before you even give them their_ surprise_. Now that wouldn't be good now would it? I didn't think so.

"Alright. First, answer door, hug, kiss blah blah blah… Second seat at table, you go get the wine." Mort began running around the house with me following behind.

"While you do so I will be entertaining. You come back, we drink, let them drink more: we'll be pushing the alcohol on 'em, right?" He paused for me to answer.

I nodded watching him pace around back and fourth. "Ok, 3rd step is food. You bring the dinner in. Don't let them help serve. While you're serving, I'll stay settled and talk some more. Then 4th step: I excuse myself from the table, go to the "bathroom" grab the knife in the kitchen while you go get some more whine. We'll meet up in there to slip in the drugs, leaving the two lovers alone." He trailed off getting interrupted by the doorbell.

"Well, here we go." I forced out a crooked smile of the confidence I didn't have. Mort on the other hand seemed completely convinced we were going to pull this off. He returned my expression only a bit more straight and then answered the door. When he opened it my husband entered. He seemed surprised to see me and I knew why. Mort had invited him over to watch a "football game" but instead I explained the false invitation by shouting: "Surprise! Happy Valentine's day!" He laughed, still shocked. Then he pulled me into his strong arms and said, "Hey babe, I thought you had a meeting?"

"Nope. You happy to see me?" I kissed him forcing myself to make it passionate.

"Of course. Hey Mort where's Amy at, I haven't seen her in awhile?" _Bullshit_ I thought._ You screwed her last night while I was out picking up your clothes from the drycleaners._

"Oh she'll be home soon Jack. Go sit down in the living room and take a load off. Chris has got dinner in the oven for the 4 of us."

Jack rubbed his hands together, excited at the mere thought of food. Typical male: food, beer, sex and sleep. _What an asshole._ It wasn't long before Amy arrived home. She too was just as surprised to come home to the 3 of us. Still dressed in her work clothes, a nice 2 piece suit, she came strolling into the living room where we were all seated.

"Oh hey you guys! Surprised to see you all here." She smiled and took a seat next to Mort who she didn't even bother to look at, instead her blue eyes lusted themselves towards Jack **my **Jack. My eyes couldn't help but automatically roll at her sickeningly beautiful figure. Her curves were so define some blind man would probably mistake her for a giant hourglass if he got lost and had to feel his way around. Obviously she was much more in looks than me. Amy was of course, a natural blonde with a golden tan, perfectly 5 foot 5 and about 120 pounds at the most. I on the other hand, well, I am what most would call the average woman, let's just leave it at that. Besides, who cares about the host of the _party_, it's all about the guests!

Anyway, my dislike for Amy was genuine I will admit that. Half of my life I had spent with Mort close by my side. Ever since I had met him in my college creative writing class my world changed. Suddenly I had some fun in my life! I had finally met the perfect male that understood my passion for writing. We shared the same interests and way of doing things even when it came down to how we folded our clothes. Sad but it is true. Mort instantly reminded me of a more talented male version of myself. Now when I say more talented I mean in his writing. Everything that man wrote sounded like music to my ears. Sometimes I'd secretly envy him whenever a book of his got published but I really admired him more than anything. Once Amy came across his path, 9 yrs into our friendship, he was always 'too busy' for me. I understood. But eventually I began to feel like my heart was crumbling without him, without my other half. So, I naturally started to develop an envious hatred towards her. Before Amy I wasn't really the envious type. As a matter of fact, I resented those kind of people. I could never understand how someone could hate; never understand how they could put all their energy into negativity. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. It was almost like I woke up one morning and understood it all as clear as a bell. I simply couldn't help but be jealous of her. She had taken away the person that mattered most in my life by dating my best friend and now, she had stolen the second most important man in my life, my husband. Now, unfortunately for her, it was time for me to get even.

"I was surprised too Amy, looks like Mort and Chris have really out done themselves this time. They're always up to something." Jack grabbed my hand and brought it to his lap.

Mort and I snickered at each other and then he commented, "I suppose you could say that."

"Best friends are always up to something, you're right." I added with a small ornery grin. Our dinning started just as we had planned. Mort and I were seated across from each other and Amy and Jack were seated like-wise. Everything was running smoothly. I had done my job of serving wine while Mort chatted endlessly with the two guilty of crime. By the time I had brought out their last supper they were already a bit tipsy.

"This chicken is wonderful, Christina. You'll have to give me the recipe, it's to die for!" Amy commented as she chewed. Jack nodded and made a content sound since his mouth was too full to open.

"Thank you." I replied, my voice spiced with laughter. I couldn't help but chuckle at the irony in her words. It wasn't 3 bites into my meal before my stomach began to turn with excitement. Part of me was also worrying about wither or not they would like our _surprise_. Certainly, once they discovered the reasoning behind the _gift_ they'd want to return it. How heartbreaking would that be? To have someone turn you down on a present you've put all your sweat, tears and emotions in. Well, that's why I planned for this ahead of time. With this _gift_ there wasn't a recipe attached, no returnables.

"You have hardly touched any of your own good cooking Chris." Jack noted as he cleared away his plate.

"Just excited that's all." I replied. Mort cleared his throat and excused himself from the table.

"Speaking of excited, I gotta go use the little boy's room." Amy chuckled loudly and let out a snort. Yep, already drunk. I thought. Once Mort had left I began to take the soiled dishes into the kitchen.

There we met, right by the sink. "Got your knife?" I questioned grabbing hold of the bottle of tranquilizers.

"Prepared for battle." He smiled as he watched me chop up the medication and drop it into their drinks.

"Good, good. So you said 10 minutes or less for these babies to kick in, right?" He nodded, turning his back towards me to head back to the table.

"yeah, 10 or less." Amy and Jack were knocked out cold after about 20 minuets. Both of their heads thumped down hard onto the table and Jack even let out a small snore. "Mort…" I whispered, glancing at him over the table. He released a laugh and then stood up.

"They're out." He said in a low voice as he picked up Amy's head by the back of her blond ponytail. Her head bobbed, its own weight fighting against Mort's force. "Come on," I began to feel bad about his careless yet playful behavior.

"Don't mess around."

"Why in the hell not? They sure did!"

I stood up and walked over to his side. "True but we don't have that much time for bullshit like this."

"You're right." He sighed as he gently set her back down. "Hey don't look at me so sadly." He cupped my face into his warm hands. My eyes shifted upwards into his. Nothing could explain the depth of meaning his brown eyes withheld. They looked so warm and inviting on the outside but if you looked deeper any one could see that he had been hurt in life. Somewhere in the past he had been used. I had always thought that described his mixture of outgoing and yet quiet character. Those two personalities were always contradicting each other. Anything Mort wanted he'd make sure he got it but when it came down the little things he would always sit back and stay tight lipped. He was so up front when he needed to be and yet still mysterious. Those beautiful brown eyes looked deep into this soul and I was certain that I was the only one that held the key to let it loose. "I'm sorry… again."

"Don't be." He whispered into my ear. "Don't be sorry. We're making this sin even."

"But two wrongs…" "Two wrongs DO make a right. Just as in our writing two negatives equal a positive. Right Christina? It's true… think about it…" He explained his theory into further detail as he walked away from me to go get our needed surprise supplies While he was blabbering and away I knelt down by Jack and stared at his unconscious figure.

I nudged his side. "Jack," He didn't move. "Can you hear me? Probably not, but I've gotta say this anyway. I promise I'll make this quick for you. What's wrong is wrong and what's right is right. You set yourself up for this one you really did. And so did she. I loved you, but now… my love is gone. I must move on. Thanks for nothing." I placed one last kiss on his cheek and then stood back up and spun around just in time to run into Mort. He handed me a garbage bag and I instantly knew what to do with it. "Try not to make it too bloody." He said as he watched me wrap Jack's head up in the black bag. Mort walked over to Amy and did the same.

"Knife." I commanded as I stabled Jacks head in the palm of my left hand.

"No, not yet. We'll do that outside." He told me as he picked up Amy and began to carry her to the backyard. I stood by Jack and waited until Mort came back to help me haul him out. Once we got them outside Mort handed me the knife.

"Now, shoot for it." He said as carefully watching my every move.

"Alright…" I muttered my stomach changing from excited to turned over.

"You alright?" Mort asked.

"Fine. I'll do it, just don't watch." He nodded and turned his back towards me.

After a deep breath I ran the blade across his throat until blood spilled over onto my hands. It was as warm as the inside of my mouth and as crimson as a rose. Suddenly I felt dizzy and nauseous. My hands trembled in the dim light until I could hardly keep the garbage bag open enough to collect the blood. His throat was now slit from right to left and I could see the muscle tissue of his neck. Gagging, I grabbed hold of the duct tape Mort had brought out and bite a piece loose. I did this several times until I had enough to fully stick the bag onto his neck. This way blood wouldn't seep out while we proceeded with the rest of our ceremony. I knew the whole time I was doing this Mort had done the same to Amy. He worked much faster than me. I couldn't help but admire him for that too. No matter what I did, he was better at it than me. I loved him for it.

"Towel?" I squeaked, my voice startling me. It was almost like nails against a chalkboard.

My ears began to ring with thoughts. _What had I just done? _

"Here." Mort tossed a black hand towel on top of my head. Obviously by his short response he was still busy attending to Amy. I waited patiently watching the sunset until he was through. "Alright, I'm done. You ready to finish this?" He questioned as he stood back up and wrapped the knife in the hand towel. I nodded and released a sigh wanting nothing more for the night to be over with. We had previously dug up appropriately measured graves for our two lovers. Now all we had left to do was to burry them and left them rest in peace. But something was different when we arrived. It was something that made me scream. There weren't only 2 graves anymore. Instead there were 3.

"Mor-"

"Ssh. Calm down. I have a _surprise_ for you." He smiled and kissed my lips.

"Wha-"

"You get to be the main character in my book, only problem is that she dies in the ending. So tell me sweetheart, would you like me to kill you now or do you wanna help me finish burying what we started?"

My jaw dropped in horror once I saw a shovel in his hand. "Mort, but, we're best friends…"

"I know that's why this secret was shared." He whispered and pushed me backwards into my own sins.

END


End file.
